Lookandseeitall
"lookandseeitall" (LASIA), also known as "Don't Want to Look" and "Kyle T" is a series centred around the Slender Man, an entity known as the Villain, and a young boy named Kyle. The series is also directly tied to Records of Unliving. In the late spring/early summer of 2014, Kyle created a YouTube account for the sake of filling his spare time. While finding himself very occupied with his videos, he fails to grab much attention from viewers. Kyle finds himself filming everything at this point. His urge to film is almost compulsory. •~Main Characters~• The following articles are NOT spoiler-free! Read at your own risk Kyle: Currently the primary protagonist. Not much is revealed of him as of now, but he appears to be at least somewhat aware of the Slender Man's presence. He was friends, or was at least aquainted with, Joseph Alisto. The Slender Man: The Slender Man is considered the primary antagonist, but seems to prefer to observe from a distance. The Villain/Voice of Reason]: The Voice of Reason is a currently unidentified masked entity with various aliases. Little is currently known about the Villain's motives and identity but, unless his name is a misnomer, it can be presumed that the Villain is an antagonist. It is yet to appear on Kyle's channel. It is assumed that it is a Proxy. It had contacted Joseph before his disappearance. The Villain is among the candidates of people who have accessed Kyle's Twitter and YouTube accounts, although this remains unconfirmed. As shown in several photographs and videos, multiple individuals, such as a woman, a child, and several males, have been shown to be wearing the mask. It is possible that the Villain is actually multiple people with the same alias, or perhaps the multiple aliases name each individual wearing the mask. Going the with the note above, the Villain is referred to with both male, female, and gender-less pronouns. Joseph Alisto: Brother to Nicolas. Joseph is a friend of Kyle's who sent him a letter, demanding that he came to Whitehorse. He has a Twitter which he updates occasionally. Speculated to be a Proxy, although this remains unconfirmed. Joseph is among the candidates of people who have accessed Kyle's Twitter and Youtube accounts, although this remains unconfirmed. •~Side Characters~• Nicolas Alisto: Very minor character. He tweeted a few times before apparently vanishing. Rylee: Friend of Kyle's. Shows up in "visit_to_the_city.mp4". Teia: Appeared in "Not-So-Amazing Race" and "visit_to_the_city.mp4". Avoids being on camera. Alexis: Appeared in "Not-So-Amazing Race" under the Slender Man's influence. Kaitlyn: A relative to Kyle. Cecil: Runs the "Records of Unliving" blog. •~Notes~• *Kyle's camera is prone to data loss. This may be due to the Slender Man's presence. *The first video on Kyle's channel, which was titled "Vlog 1" has been deleted, as well as "Hike!". *Joseph and Nicholas both only have a few tweets posted before their accounts went awry. Many of the prior tweets were deleted shortly afterwards. *The Villain once had an Ask.fm account, although it was deactivated some time in November 2014. *In April 2015, the videos on Kyle's YouTube channel were all removed and replaced with a redirection video. •~Links~• The Villain's Youtube The Villain's Twitter Kyle's Old YouTube Kyle's New YouTube Kyle's Twitter Category:Video Series Category:Alternate Reality Experience Category:Blog Series